


不想当将军的律师不是好间谍

by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91
Summary: “多亏了你，现在威廉 · 凯特尔欠我一个人情。”“您打算让他怎么还这个人情呢？”“这就与你无关了。”“这对帮您拿下这个人情的人来说真是一点儿也不公平。”“怎么，你还想要我在保安局里给你竖个雕像吗？”“半身的还是全身的？”狐狸崽子翘腿坐在沙发上，一边点烟还一边不忘朝他眨眼睛。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 2





	不想当将军的律师不是好间谍

瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡这类人可以说是帝国保安局局长莱因哈德 · 海德里希一向最轻视反感的典型代表，即从小被宠坏了的、永远自我感觉良好、并且总以为自己高人一等的大学毕业生。

“可是他长得好看。”瑙约克斯盯着档案中的照片如此评论道，但这只是让海德里希又多了一条讨厌对方的理由：“你知道不能以貌取人的道理吗？” 

“把他招进来的人又不是我。”被质疑的下属理直气壮，接着继续目不转睛地往下看。

“老天，他居然比我还大一岁，我当是哪个未成年呢。”

在深交之前，没人会讨厌瓦尔特：他太可爱了。不提那袖珍的身材和亮晶晶的眼睛，脸上还有至少一个发育期等着他的婴儿肥，尽管莱因哈德不愿承认，但当初决定培养他有部分原因是这色相讨了他喜欢。一个意气风发的大学毕业生，总是精力充沛，一到柏林就为自己赢得了工作狂的好名声。据说他从不喝酒，也不出席社交场合，和他同期进入党卫军的同事知道他有一个长他许多岁的女友都说他不如嫁给办公室，毕竟他也找不到更好的了。

莱因哈德本想让他去分局担任处长，但是他当时还太小了，显然没法胜任，于是就被安排在阿尔伯特那儿做法律助理，之后被调去了秘密警察机构，有一段时间又在安全局担任讲师。莱因哈德让他在各部门都待一段时间，好让整个党卫队都知道这个雏儿是他的人。出于某种自己也说不上来的原因，他喜欢看这个被他一手扶植起来的小家伙在那些比他资历老得多的前辈面前颐指气使。再大一些，等到年轻人熟悉各部门的职责和运作模式后，他就让他待在身边为自己起草文书了。

莱因哈德自认在性方面没什么自制力，顺带也瞧不上那些看起来道貌岸然的伪君子，瓦尔特陪他混迹各种声色场所，也沾染了一些高级妓女的习性。莱因哈德说要建一个可以用来窃取情报的高档娱乐场所，后者立马着手为他筹建。用强盗手段抢来的地盘，加上经过特殊培训的妓女，以及从无数犹太人店铺里搜刮来的艺术品，最终砌成一座沙龙。人是瓦尔特挑的，规矩是他定的，莱因哈德在经历最初的几次视察后对各方面都感到满意，并且认为他的小狐狸理当得到奖赏。奖品由他来定，就像一只宠物没有资格拒绝他的主人为他打一条金色的链子还是一条银色的链子，他睡了他，在沙龙最豪华的一间套房里。小家伙在被哄上床时还有些不情不愿，被扇了几巴掌后安静了不少。你以后会求我这样对你的，莱因哈德用刚揍过他的那只手捏着他的脸说，听话，做个乖孩子，别像个第一次开苞的处女那样大惊小怪。

历史沿着时间的轨迹蜿蜒前行，两年之后的瓦尔特虽然个子没长多少，却比35年初见时胖了许多。像只肥美的羔羊，浑身上下都堆满了入冬的脂肪。莱因哈德对他年轻下属的发育感到满意，他偶尔在会议上趁他发言时百无聊赖地盯着对方的身子，目光仿佛能够穿透制服看到里面那如同青春期处女一般丰盈的大腿、腰肢和屁股。莱因哈德知道保安局里不少人都想品尝这颗饱满的果实，一些老资历的“三月紫罗兰”喜欢在聚会上给他灌各种各样的烈性饮料，小狐狸毛还没长齐就学会了如何在推杯换盏间神不知鬼不觉地倒掉多余的酒精。当然也有露馅的时候，从他被人泼酒的次数就能看出来。莱因哈德希望他是自己得力的助手，又想把他培养成一个上流社会的交际花。他带他去骑马，携他去见自己的朋友和各界权贵，让他每隔一个晚上就到自己办公室来演奏小提琴，像个老派的绅士那样督促并推销自己优秀的女儿。事实证明瓦尔特当得起这份赏识，他游刃有余地周旋在那些或钦羡或嫉恨的目光之中，看似毫无察觉，实际却享受着这种氛围。随着时间的推移他早已不像一开始那样羞涩，有时还会在事后讨价还价地谈条件，碰上莱因哈德心情好会慷慨应允，但更多时候是给他一巴掌懒洋洋地叫他闭嘴。青年一言不发地捂着脸，一双蓝灰色的眼珠在眼眶里复杂地打转，莱因哈德讨厌他这幅模样，就把他踢下床让他自己去别处找地方睡。 

文洛事件后不久，这天瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡被紧急召去阿尔布雷希特王子街。他走上楼梯时正好看到秘书哈格夫人红着眼睛从办公室里出来，见到他也不说话，只是迈着碎步快速从他的身边过去了。

“您该出去晒晒太阳，它比您的脸晴朗多了。”

瓦尔特走进办公室。

“不想要你的命了就直说，不必用这种迂回的方式。”

前方传来莱因哈德的低吼，青年扬起眉毛，大脑立刻开始飞速地运转：很明显他上司今天的心情很不好，这当然不是什么新鲜事，莱因哈德 · 海德里希的情绪就像柏林的气候一样多变，而他早就习惯应对随之而来的各种刁难。这些经验宛如贝壳里色泽上乘的珍珠，虽然它的由来源自母贝的痛苦。

从叙述中瓦尔特得知德国最高司令部遭遇了令人尴尬的窘境：两名德国国防军军官在前往科隆的途中去拜访一位老朋友，其中一名军官身上携带着重要的机密文件，即袭击荷兰和比利时的计划。聚会非常愉快，以至于这两位军官错过了去科隆的火车。于是他们的朋友————一名空军少校，提出用飞机载他们一程。两名军官欣然接受，但由于那天能见度低，导致少校在大雾中迷失了方向，最终不得不在比利时马林诺斯附近迫降。军官们立刻决定烧毁这些文件，却发现没有火柴。他们很快被比利时当局逮捕，两人在警署时又试图把文件塞进炉子里烧毁，但是文件没有着火，只是轻微有些烧焦，因而被比利时人轻而易举地截获。

“这是明显的叛国行为......他们应该被枪毙！去把他们的家人给我找来。”

莱因哈德将桌上的打火机捏得咔咔作响，神情像是随时都会逮个人来给他放放血。

“我认识这家伙。”瓦尔特一眼就看到了报告上的名字。

“您真该看看他拿过的勋章，他不是叛徒，他的身上流着国防军的血，没准还穿着印有Wehrmacht的内裤呢。”

...... ......

瓦尔特：对不起。

“当务之急不是处理他们的家人，我们在比利时情报机构里安插有人手，可以找机会销毁这些文件。”他赶紧回到正题，继而又摇头：“但是已经迟了，文件这时肯定已被破译出来。”

“有什么办法可以阻断消息传递的进程吗？”

“他们在将信息转达给英法前肯定会需要先验证这些信息的真伪，指望这两个蠢货能够随机应变是不现实的，恐怕要在别的地方寻找突破口。”年轻的情报工作者苦恼又迷人地皱着眉，短短几秒的时间脑中已掠过无数种可行方案，最终：

“我需要给德国驻布鲁塞尔大使馆打一通电话。”

“大使馆？”

“威灵格少校，确切来说。我有他的私人电话。”

事故最终有惊无险，不知舒伦堡用了什么手段，使英法一致认为这些文件是德国人故意留在比利时，目的只是为了误导他们，因此没有采取任何措施。这项计划最终得以顺利进行，1940年，德国在仅仅一个月内接连吞并比利时、荷兰以及法国。虽然由于整件事的起因并不怎么光彩，因此这个紧急的补救措施也没有得到多少嘉奖和宣扬，但这并不妨碍莱因哈德没几天就神气活现地像个绞肉机似的坐在他那张豪华的办公桌后面耀武扬威，并且在第一时间把瓦尔特叫去联络感情。

“多亏了你，现在威廉 · 凯特尔欠我一个人情。”

“您打算让他怎么还这个人情呢？”

“这就与你无关了。”

“这对帮您拿下这个人情的人来说可一点儿也不公平。”

“怎么，你还想要我在保安局里给你竖个雕像吗？”

“半身的还是全身的？”

狐狸崽子翘腿坐在沙发上，一边点烟还一边不忘朝他眨眼睛。

...... ......

沙龙没开两年就倒闭了。这玩意在战争初期的确取得了一些成果，它们丰富了海德里希的名单，成为他上升的因素之一，不过越到后面越显得鸡肋，并且让莱因哈德产生了怀疑：瓦尔特像个拿孩子要挟前夫的女人一样只知道找他要钱，却舍不得让他多看孩子一眼。帝国保安局局长懒得追究那些资金最终是否都流入了他下属的口袋，却叫停了这个从一开始就目的不纯的项目。

温莎行动的失败让舒伦堡在局里遭遇了一定程度的挫折，并且胆战心惊，惧怕来自上级的惩罚。幸而由于海德里希的极力斡旋，使他最终不仅没有受到责难，反而因随之而来的升迁声名鹊起。1941年6月，瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡被任命为帝国保安局六处处长，负责军事情报与反间谍工作，在他的调度下1940至1942年间纳粹德国的间谍活动在世界范围内取得了辉煌的成效：帝国保安局接连破坏日本与波兰的阴谋，捣毁红色歌舞团，开展对俄的全面侦查，最终将业务扩张到西班牙及瑞典边界。瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡是保安局最坚实的武器，是帝国一张拿得出手的牌面，是莱因哈德 · 海德里希手中最尖锐一柄利剑。

莱因哈德有次趁着醉意说如果他是个姑娘，自己会很乐意送给他一块金属。他不知道小狐狸听懂没，但对方的确凑过来吻了他一下。他的嘴唇是凉的，吻是湿的，让莱因哈德想起冷血的爬行动物。从某种意义上来说他的确送了他一块意义非凡的环状金属，不过比预想中的要大些。一副手铐，但是好过一个绞索。

“......这些都是海德里希与希姆莱的决定，虽然我个人内心十分反对，但是由于完全可以理解的原因我不能书面或公开表示抗议......”

战后瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡于审讯中如实承认，彼时莱因哈德早已不在人世，不然早就隔空伸手过去，掐不死这只白眼狼也要薅他两把毛。

被誉为海德里希Protégé的瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡，因为出色的能力与显赫的地位，命运也变得更加动荡飘零，一生的轨迹都被时局所拉扯，如同一片浮萍般被急流送到权力的浪尖，旋即又身不由己地被巨涛卷走。战后舒伦堡被判处六年徒刑，但是由于身体状况的原因，他实际的大部分时间都在医院里度过，并且在出狱后不久便别于人世。在生命最后几年的颠沛与迁徙中，他完成了一部围绕自己一生工作展开的记录，内容叙述了纳粹德国在整个二战期间的间谍及反间谍行动，关于这部作品究竟如何，后世有诗为证：

好同志，舒伦堡，貌美情坚易推倒。

为穿制服当纳粹，亦曾勾引海德嫂。

情报工作是本行，踢天弄井手段高。

战后因为人缘好，香奈尔，把他包。

包也不争春，只把假来造。 

一本回忆录，往事多难考。

**完**


End file.
